Sesshoumaru's Son A Oneshot Sideline Story
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets cursed out by his son. If you've read the other sideline stories first, it'll make more sense- but this story can stand on it's own Please enjoy!: Rated T for coarse language. Reviews wanted.


_**Sesshoumaru gets Effed- inadvertently (A One-Shot Sideline Story)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I own this story though**

Summary: Saito is at his morning sword lessons. He and his teacher are talking about the usual things- school, his mother, any girls that are interested in him. Saito's true emotions come out when he starts to talk about his father and inadvertently curses him.

* * *

Saito usually made it to his private sword lessons an hour and a half before school was set to start. But this morning, he was thirty minutes late. He had the strangest dream that night and he couldn't shake it.

He had dreamt that there was something different about him. His dream centered upon his blood being different than everyone else's at school. When he had woken, he wondered what his dream could mean. Was it that he possessed some strange gene? It was crazy. What strange gene could he have?

Sure, whenever he got cut, he would heal up and there wouldn't be a scar left behind. But maybe that was natural? Then this morning, he looked in his mirror and swore he saw a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and to pale stripes on his cheekbones- but that was stupid right? Surely he had still been sleeping when he imagined those strange features.

He had gone into the bathroom and reached out for the shower handle when he noticed his nails had grew out again and this time, they appeared razor sharp- like claws. He made sure he filed them down.

Okay, so maybe his blood was a little strange, but no one was perfect right? Everyone had something strange, right?

He hoped so.

"Saito!"

A voice from far away seemed to be calling him, but Saito's mind was so wrapped up in his thoughts he ignored it.

He entered the building and went straight down the hall to the room where he and his sword instructor always practiced. He rested his school bag down in the corner and began to strip out of his school clothes.

There was a mirror there, in front of him and he looked at himself as each article of clothing came off. He wasn't formed oddly. In truth, he liked his build. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders and slim hips. His legs were strong and his arms were powerful. And he wouldn't mention the fact that his cock hung pretty well. He was generously endowed.

He thought he heard something. A door opening? He turned and looked at the door he had walked through no one was there. He shrugged it off.

He donned his loose white outfit and noticed his hair had grown out again as well. His pitch black hair was naturally long but he usually wore it short because he found it bothersome. He'd deal with his hair later though.

He went to his sword that was hanging on the far end of the room and began to practice his sword techniques. Ever since he was five years old he'd been training. The training was meant to instill discipline and other values. Saito found that really liked it.

He loved the way his sword fit in his hand, the way it slashed easily through the air. It was indeed a beautiful sword, though it was obviously a very ancient one.

Suddenly, his hearing picked up a fast movement. His teacher had arrived. Saito spun around, swinging his sword and just as he thought, another sword clashed with his. His block was perfect today.

"Well done," his teacher said straightening.

"Good morning," Saito greeted as he straightened as well.

"You seemed to be a million miles away,"

Saito shrugged, "Yes, but I'm never too far away to not notice an attack coming."

Saito watched as his instructor sheathed his sword. His teacher was an extremely tall man with a lean, strong figure. In truth, Saito often thought about how his sword teacher's build was similar to his own. And it wasn't a lie, that Saito thought his teacher was his father.

There were things his instructor, did and said that made Saito believe that he was his true father. But Saito didn't even know how his Sensei's face looked because his teacher always wore a silver mask over his entire face and his hair was tied in a high ponytail.

But to Saito no one screamed father more than this male did.

"What's on your mind?"

"A bunch of shit," Saito sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"Really?"

Saito could hear the smirk in his sensei's voice. "Yeah, a whole a bunch."

"Well, tell me about it,"

"Aren't we going to practice?" Saito asked.

"Not today," His teacher said as he sat upon a bench on the other side of the room.

"Why?" Saito stalked to him. "I know I was late this morning-"

"Tell me why you were late,"

Saito sighed and sat down on the other end of the bench. "A dream wouldn't let me wake up."

"What kind of dream," The older male asked intrigued as he looked at Saito.

Saito shrugged. "Something to do with my blood being different from other people."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Saito then began to tell his teacher about how in his dream he had been walking through the school's gates and all he saw was the red blood running through the other students' veins. When he looked at his hands, one hand had red blood running through the veins, the other had blue and when the veins came together, they intertwined and from an entirely different kind of blood.

"What do you think it means?" His instructor asked as he got up and went to the mirror.

Saito exhaled harshly. "I think it means that I'm different- that a strange gene- strange dna flows through my veins. It's so stupid. It's like saying I have human blood and some kind of alien blood or something."

"It really is strange- this dream of yours," The older male said as he looked at Saito through the mirror. "How's your mother doing?"

Saito sighed roughly and combed his fingers through his dark hair. "She's doing as well as she can," he said. "I saw her yesterday, and her hand moved a bit- so did her mouth. Her heart beat is steady and so is her breathing. Everything's going fine with her other bodily functions. But she hasn't shown any other signs of waking up."

"Do you think she will?"

Saito looked at his instructor.

"Yes," Saito said. "I do believe she will."

"But she's been in a coma for 18 years."

"That doesn't stop me from believing that one day her eyes will open," Saito got up with his sword and started toward the end of the wall where he usually hung his ancient weapon.

"And what about school?"

"School's okay," Saito said. "At the rate I'm going they'll give me a scholarship and pay me to go to college."

"That's good to hear. What about females, any catch your eye?"

Saito felt his face redden, luckily his back was turned and his instructor couldn't see that embarrassing reaction.

"The females at my school are crazy," Saito put his sword up and then turned to look at his instructor. "Everywhere I go when I'm at school, hoards of girls follow. All trying to get my number, or trying to get the key to my house, or trying to get me to go on a date with them. It's so fucking annoying!"

Then his instructor chuckled and Saito found himself grinning.

"What kind of female do you want then?"

"I want someone who doesn't nag the hell out of me, or someone who probably has eyes for another guy and makes me work hard enough to impress her so she only has eyes for me. I want a challenge." Saito said as he began to strip off his clothes. He'd soon have to go to school.

"And what about your father?"

Saito was certain his instructor saw the instant rigidity shoot through his body. He couldn't help it. Every time he thought of his father- emptiness filled him and then it was replaced with anger.

"What about him?" Saito asked as he began to put on his school clothes. "Like always he never shows his face, but the bills are always paid, my car always has gas money, I never have to worry about school fees, colleges are lined up and waiting for my approval, and mother's medical fees are always taken care of. All in all, I think he's doing great."

"Do you hate him so much?"

Saito sighed. "I don't hate him per se. I get Christmas and birthday presents all the time, I get access to any place I want to go no matter how expensive. I get anything I want except-"

"Except?"

"Him," Saito said.

Then his anger peaked. Every single time he thought of his father, his anger skyrocketed. He preferred the anger than the sadness. "I don't know what the fuck I did to him that he can't even show his fucking face to me. I don't know if he hates me because mother was attacked while carrying me! I don't know if he blames me for mother being in a coma for 18 fucking years. I don't know why the fuck he can't just let me see his fucking face! Is that too much to fucking ask?" Saito paused and continued a breath later. "At school, whenever there's a parent-teacher meeting, who comes to them?"

His instructor didn't answer.

"You do! And whenever I need help with something, who helps me?"

His instructor didn't answer again.

"You do!" Saito growled angrily. "Whenever I need someone to talk to, who's always willing to listen? You are! It's always you! And I appreciate it but fuck it all what's the sense in having a father when he can't even do the things you do?"

Saito knew his sword teacher was probably a bit shocked by his rage but Saito couldn't help it. He had kept these feelings inside for so long, he had to get it out before it killed him. Saito inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself.

"I apologize," Saito said as he picked up his bag. "My father- gives me everything materialistic and I probably should be satisfied with that-"

"No you shouldn't,"

Saito looked at his instructor.

"You deserve to at least see his face once in a while,"

"Maybe he has a good reason for it," Saito shrugged as he went to the door. "I don't know what that could be. Maybe I have met him but never really knew who he was. All I'm saying is that…"

"All you're saying is?"

"Fuck him, I wish you were my father."

Saito walked out, his wish hanging in the air. As he trudged to school, he found that he felt a little better now that he had expressed how he truly felt. With a slight smile upon his face, Saito walked to school.

Saito's instructor stared out the door; he found as he lifted his hand to remove his mask, his hand was shaking. He took the mask off and looked into the mirror, he didn't look like his true self.

The ring he wore on the finger next to his pinky on his left hand. It was a special concealment ring. He took it off and his black hair turned silver, his eyes gold, his crescent moon and stripes appeared and his short nails turned to claws.

His physical appearance was now as he knew it should be. Except now, his eyes were a bit softer than colder. The years had indeed changed him. Hearing his son- a young hanyou who didn't even know that he was his father- say he wished he was his father had caused him great pain.

Sesshoumaru wanted to reveal his true identity to Saito, but he found he didn't know how to. How was he to tell his son that his mother being in a coma was his father's fault?

'All because I didn't do what I should have done hundreds of years ago', he thought.

Because of his stubbornness, the woman he loved- a woman who had been reincarnated was in a coma and would never wake up and to make things worst she and Saito would die at midnight because he hadn't done something extremely important.

They would die. The two beings he loved the most in the world were going to die. Unless his half-brother's female friend- Kagome, completed the task he had given her.

'I don't ask for much,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Just give me a second chance to make things right.'

With that thought, Sesshoumaru put his ring back on, transformed into a human again and pulled out his cell phone. He had to see Saiya- his woman who was now reincarnated into a woman named Saiyame. He had to see her.

"Jaken, bring the car," He said and hung up.

He was going to the special hospital where his love lay waiting to either live or die.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm writing another short story. It's based on Inutaisho and Izaiyoi's relationship. It's going great I now have 5 chapters completed.

Please comment and review this story or I may not post another one for a few weeks or at least until I get some feedback.


End file.
